


an unexpected development

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating subject to change, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Slow Burn, Volleyball, more characters to be added as chapters progress, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: "Knock, knock, roomie," a friendly -- Koushithinksit sounds friendly -- tone calls from the doorway, with an accompanyingknock, knockon the door to mimic the words, "Nice to meet you."





	1. Chapter 1

University was a completely different ball game compared to high school. Koushi knew that would be the case, yet even so, he wasn’t about to let the size of the building -- or the campus in general -- intimidate him. Daichi was only a text or phone call away; the same went for Asahi (even though both had headed to separate universities), along with the others who were holding up the fort back at Karasuno High. It was strange to think that Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita were now in the position they were a year ago.

_Time sure does fly…_

Koushi had no regrets from his time with the team. They had finally beat Seijoh after the first crushing defeat, fought against Date Tech’s “Iron Wall” and knocked through it, and then went onto face Shiratorizawa, only to be announced the winners after the final set. From there, the rest was history, and there were far too many moments for Koushi to pick from to call one his favourite. They were all his favourite moments; really, everything about that time had been a rollercoaster he never wanted to get off.

High school could not last forever, though, and here he was starting a new chapter in his life. He had only himself to look out for this time around, only himself to pick him up off the ground, and whilst the independence was something he had been looking forward to, it was somewhat daunting without his friends around. _That’s what making new friends are for._ At least, Koushi hopes he can make friends, especially with who he is supposed to be rooming with… of whom he does not have the slightest clue about. He had opted for the “I don’t mind who I’m put with” option, so long as they “respected personal space, were clean, and not too noisy”.

_It’ll be fine! It_ will _be fine._ Koushi sighs despite himself, and shoves his hands inside his pockets as he walks into the building. No one is around right now, only the caretaker of the site who kindly let him in because he looks like a “good kid” who won’t start breaking things upon entering. Koushi is thankful for the smile he’s been blessed with, as it comes in handy from time-to-time.

The first thing he notices is it’s not as quiet as he first expects it to be, with music flowing quietly down the corridor and reaching his ears. A grand piano, most likely belonging to a music room. Koushi could not properly read music himself -- yet -- but he had learnt a few simple pieces thanks to the help of Shimizu. She had gone off to do a music course at university, yet never mentioned where to, seemingly out of embarrassment. Koushi had only come across Shimizu’s talents by chance, upon helping another student carry a few boxes to the music room back when they were in Karasuno. From there, he had listened to her play a few times, which prompted his request for her to help him learn too.

Koushi walks in the direction of the music, attempting to hum along as he does so. It’s not a tune he’s familiar with, but it sounds wonderful all the same. _You turn anything into a piano arrangement, and it’s instantly hundreds of times more beautiful._ When he opens the door to the room, the music is louder, more crisp, and Koushi wants to do nothing more than close his eyes. In fact, he does just that.

“Sugawara?”

He hears his own name spoken aloud and he promptly opens his eyes, ready to apologise for being so rude, but the apology dies in his throat upon seeing who it is that says his name; Shimizu Kiyoko. Her eyes behind her glasses are just as wide as his for a moment, before a soft smile forms on her lips. She gives him a small nod and pats the space beside her.

“Shimizu, I didn’t know you were enrolled here too,” Koushi finally speaks as he walks towards her, sitting down on the piano stool, “I'm pretty glad, though. The size of this place is intimidating, but it's good to know there's a friendly face around."

"Yes, that is reassuring.”

Koushi watches as Shimizu’s fingers glide over the piano keys, almost tentatively when they press down. She starts slow, continues slowly, and Koushi wonders if it’s a song she doesn’t know too well when it sounds like keys are missing, until she picks up the pace and he laughs a little when he recognises it. _That was on purpose, huh?_

“Chopsticks?”

“The Celebrated Chop Waltz. Euphemia Allen.” Shimizu stops and smiles again, “But yes, Chopsticks as it’s known too. Would you like to duet?”

Koushi grins, “I would love to.”

It’s one of the first pieces Shimizu taught Koushi on piano; he was a natural even with the simplified version, so every time they met during her practices, the last hour she would spend increasing the difficulty, until one day they were playing the duet she was most familiar with. Koushi had been proud of himself that day, and Shimizu had been proud of him too.

Koushi hits an odd note near the end of the song and a yawn follows, making his eyes water. Shimizu tries not to laugh, but he can see through the blurriness that she finds it amusing. He really is glad she’s here. _I don’t think I’d feel comfortable, otherwise._ If he ever needs a break from his own studies, he knows exactly where he’ll end up.

“I expect to hear a better version of that next time.”

Koushi rubs the yawn-induced tears from his eyes, “I promise you will, but right now I think I should head off to where I’m supposed to be staying.”

He offers to walk Shimizu out of the building as well, but she declines and thanks him for the offer, opting to stay behind for a while longer. She can think when it’s quiet, doesn’t feel rushed or overwhelmed, and Koushi understands that completely. Sometimes he wished he could drown everything out around him when he was on the volleyball court, but the longer he was on it, the longer the noise and his own mind overwhelmed him. Thinking too much was both a blessing and a curse; it helped him work out different strategies for Kageyama and Hinata, but it also made him make the simplest mistakes when he really could not afford to.

_Let’s hope I tackle things differently from now on._

 

* * *

 

The student accommodation Koushi is staying at is a newer building compared to the others, bigger too, and according to his papers, he is right on the top floor. From where he stands below the building, he can see some that lead out onto balconies, and if it were not for his parents, he knows he wouldn’t be able to stay in such a place. _Wow, guess I got lucky._ Tenth floor, room twenty. Easy enough to remember. He walks into the entrance hall and finds the lifts, heading straight to the top.

>Sugawara Koushi: How’s your accommodation? Settled in yet?

Koushi shoots Daichi a quick text on his phone and looks up once the doors open to his floor. He walks out and follows the sign “20-30” down the corridor in front of him, admiring the decorative wallpaper; thin silver and gold lines painted over white walls, with splashes of black flecks. It’s not too harsh on the eyes, rather modern looking, and Koushi appreciates the design. The colour scheme reminds him of Fukurodani, especially their captain and ace. _Bokuto Koutarou…_ He was a third year too, and Koushi briefly wonders what the rest of the third years across the teams are doing.

Koushi’s phone buzzes while he’s fishing his back pocket for the key to his apartment, and he checks the new message alert once he’s inside. He pouts while closing the door, leaning against it as he reads the reply.

>Daichi: Small but comfortable, turns out I’m rooming with Asahi :)  
>Daichi: image15.jpeg

>Sugawara Koushi: Now you’re both depressing me :(  
>Sugawara Koushi: Oh, looks like someone’s already started unpacking here

He holds his phone on its side in his hands and starts taking landscape photos of the space that will be “home” for a while. The main area is what seems to be the living room, connected to a semi-decent kitchen space-- _Wait, it has an island?_ Scratch that, a _nice_ kitchen space. To the left is the bathroom, and the other occupant has already laid out their belongings. There’s a lot of different… moisturisers? He’s not sure, there are a lot of English branded items he’s unfamiliar with on the shelves, but it’s obvious that whoever he’ll be rooming with has a very serious beauty regime.  _I hope that they won’t take too long._

The bedrooms-- or rather _bedroom_ \-- singular, not plural -- is bigger than he expects, with two desks, and two beds against the wall. The one on the right has already been taken, with multiple boxes atop it, so Koushi places his bag on the one to the left. His belongings are still in the process of being moved, and he doesn’t really mind how the living arrangements are sorted between him and his roommate. _First come, first served._

>Sugawara Koushi: image21.jpeg, image22.jpeg, image23.jpeg, image24.jpeg  
>Sugawara Koushi: I think I’ll be fine with this

>Daichi created group “123”  
>You have been added to group “123”  
>[123] Daichi: You have an island in the kitchen area??

Koushi chuckles as he receives a stream of sad emoticons from Daichi, and Asahi follows his lead with a stream of his own.

>[123] Sugawara Koushi: If you’re jealous, you two should have joined me here :P

>[123] Daichi: It can’t be helped that this place didn’t have the right course for you  
>[123] Daichi: It’s better you do what you really want to anyway :)  
>[123] Asahi: We’ll visit soon and see this island for ourselves!

>[123] Sugawara Koushi: I’ll hold you to that!! I’ll make sure to visit you both too

Finally locking his phone, Koushi allows himself to fall back on his new bed with a _thud._ He stares at the ceiling, stares at the walls, and then stares over to his roommate’s side. They don’t have too many things unpacked other than what he saw in the bathroom, apart from a few posters on the wall. The posters in question include one of the stars in the solar system, and the first constellation he recognises is for his own star sign Gemini. Maybe this person was big on horoscopes, or the stars in general, Koushi wasn’t sure… Then his eyes land upon two volleyball posters, and he shoots up with a grin.

“Yes! Something to bond over.”

_I look forward to meeting you._

 

* * *

 

Koushi’s first few lectures go as well as he expects them to. His tutors are not too intimidating, but the psychology department being so far away from music makes him feel slightly on edge. He knows he can’t use Shimizu as a crutch, and he won’t, but at least if they were closer in proximity he could look out for her too. _It's just the two of us here, after all._

Michimiya was pursuing dance at the same university Daichi and Asahi were attending, the latter two pursuing sports science and business respectively. A part of him envied South Tokyo University for having courses that were more appealing for them, but he knew they probably felt the same about North Tokyo University stealing himself and Shimizu away. They would just have to meet for Michimiya and Shimizu's performances, or as rivals on the court.

_Rivals on the court..._ Not one of the three were giving up volleyball anytime soon, especially after learning their universities each had a team, so they promised each other right at the beginning that they wouldn't hold back.

_"Two against one, Suga..."_ Daichi had smiled at the time.

_"Do you think you'll be able to hold your own against your two former teammates?"_ Asahi followed up.

_"I look forward to defeating you both, yes,"_ Koushi smiled back,  _"Watch me become North's official setter."_

This was Koushi's chance to prove himself, to prove that he wasn't just going to stand by and let himself get benched, and he was going to be a part of the main starting line-up no matter what. He would still work on helpful tactics the same as he had for Karasuno, but he wanted to be more than that. As soon as he hears word about the official team try-outs, he'll sign up in a flash. For now? He was going to have to get used to finding his way around campus and back to where he was staying... which was easier said than done.

"It takes forever and a day to walk around here."

_At least it's exercise, which counts as early practice._ See, Koushi? Think of the positives.

Koushi swings his apartment keys around on his finger, walking down a path that connects the university campus to the local park. It’s an easier route to take for his accommodation, as it’s just on the other side, instead of walking all the way around and onto the main roads that would add another ten or twenty minutes to his journey. The park in question has a fountain in the middle, and various flowerbeds here and there. It’s quiet, the sun is setting, and the scene in front of Koushi’s eyes is a beautiful one.

_It’s a shame I never wanted to do art, this would be the perfect place to draw._

There’s a bounce in Koushi’s step as he walks and admires his surroundings. As far as first days go, today had been perfect. He had been nervous -- still was -- but he expected to feel that way for a while. Things were different, after all… but they definitely weren’t a bad kind of different.

Upon reaching the building, Koushi sends another text to his friends, and waves hello to the guard by the entrance as he passes him on his way towards the lifts.

>[123] Sugawara Koushi: First day?

>[123] Asahi: Not bad!  
>[123] Daichi: … Eventful

Koushi laughs to himself and quickly rushes out of the doors before they close on him and he’s sent back down to the ground floor. If he were, it wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened to him. He wasn’t spacey, not at all, but Daichi and Asahi were very easy distractions to his surroundings.

>[123] Sugawara Koushi: Define “… Eventful”

>[123] Daichi: Nekoma’s former captain is here

He arches an eyebrow as he reads the reply, and proceeds to let himself into the apartment. The sound of running water from the bathroom catches him off guard for a moment, before he relaxes and sees a university induction leaflet to the physics course on the kitchen countertop; it belongs to his roommate. _That explains the posters._

>[123] Sugawara Koushi: Kuroo Tetsurou??

>[123] Asahi: Says Daichi should “watch out” if he wants to become captain of South’s team

>[123] Sugawara Koushi: A little competition never hurt anyone. Don’t back down, Daichi!  
>[123] Sugawara Koushi: Gotta go, roommate is in the bathroom. I’ll say hi once they’re done

>[123] Daichi: Who said anything about backing down!?  
>[123] Asahi: Let us know how you get on!

The rest of Koushi's belongings are in boxes at the end of his bed. He'd given permission to the guard that morning to let the removal company in while he was in lectures, and lo and behold they had brought all the boxes he was expecting in one piece. After hearing two coursemates complain how fragile items of their own had broken in the moving process during the last minutes of his lunch break, he had been a little nervous, to say the least.

Hesitantly, he slowly opens the smallest one on top of the stack of three and pulls out a photo frame. Within the frame is a photograph of the Karasuno team, and Koushi smiles to himself, then lets out a sigh of relief. No cracks or scratches. Good. Once he's done a quick look-over the rest of the items within the first box, he decides that his belongings are safe and sound, and wastes no time setting the photograph on display on his desk.

"Knock, knock, roomie," a friendly -- Koushi _thinks_ it sounds friendly -- tone calls from the doorway, with an accompanying _knock, knock_ on the door to mimic the words, "Nice to meet you."

The voice sounds oddly familiar, and when Koushi turns around, he's met with someone who stands just over six feet -- 6' 0.6" to be precise, if Koushi's vague memories of magazine articles are correct -- in nothing but a towel wrapped around their waist, and turquoise blue slippers on their feet. Dark, chocolate-brown hair doesn't sweep outwards as much as it usually should due to it still being damp, and the matching pair of dark, chocolate-brown eyes bore into Koushi in such a way that the gaze causes him to unconsciously take a step back.

"Or should I say "long time no see", hmm?"

Koushi's mouth goes dry as Oikawa Tooru stands before him.

"I hope we get along, Mr. Refreshing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I realised after researching universities in Tokyo that none of the existing ones were really going to work for what I want to do for this AU, so I did the next best thing: completely made two up. 
> 
> 2\. While OiSuga will be the main focus of this fic, there will be some side pairings developing as this progresses. There's mainly one I have planned out already, but this could change and become more, we shall see.
> 
> 3\. More characters are going to show up than the ones initially tagged, and these along with any other tags will be added accordingly!


	2. Chapter 2

Koushi sighs hard. Sighs _really_ hard. He sighs so hard that he ends up choking from the lack of oxygen intake, and is gasping for breath a second later. _Ugh, this isn't how I wanted my second day to go._ Koushi, while not exactly a morning person, hated if he had plans to go out early and said plans were ruined in any way, shape, or form.

Ruined by, for example, someone taking far too long in the bathroom, or ruined by someone misplacing his reading materials for his course after becoming curious about them, even ruined by half of his lunch for the day going missing because someone went "Oops! I thought it was a free-for-all. Sorry, sorry~!" and ate it as a midnight snack because they were too lazy to sort something out for themselves.

A morning ruined by Oikawa Tooru was not something on his agenda for the day, but for some cruel reason the gods were shining down on Koushi and decided he deserved divine punishment. What had he done wrong? Hell if he knew.

So here he was, sat in a quiet booth in the café housed inside the students' union that was situated on campus between the main university building and the park, _trying_ to enjoy a piece of toast and a cup of coffee whilst reading through his course books. He _finally_ found them after thirty minutes of rummaging through his boxes, as well as Oikawa's as his _roommate_ had accidentally -- Koushi's not sure it was an accident in the slightest -- placed them in his own boxes. The sooner they unpacked all their things, the better, and Koushi would be damned if he let Oikawa ruin any more mornings for him.

 _'I hope we get along, Mr. Refreshing.'_ Koushi sighs again as the words Oikawa said to him yesterday evening cross his mind, but he remembers to breathe in this time so he doesn't choke. _So far, I doubt we will..._

Oikawa was nearly everything he should have wanted in a roommate; he was clean, and not too noisy, but the key word here was "nearly", and it seemed he was lacking in the "respected personal space" department. All morning he had followed Koushi with his eyes, as well as physically following him, and then made it worse by patting him on the shoulder and wishing him a good day. Now, if Oikawa had done that without causing him so much grief with everything else, Koushi's smile would have been more genuine, but it had been strained. He had nodded and bolted out the door not a moment later, too tired to wish him the same. Perhaps that had been rude of Koushi, but he considered someone stealing another person's lunch to be much ruder.

Koushi uses colour-coded index tabs when checking through his books, and it's fifteen minutes later when he uses a bookmark to take a break from reading altogether. He doesn't have lectures until later, thankfully, and he's grateful that's the case after this morning would have made him late otherwise.

He unlocks his phone that lies beside his books, hovering over his messages for a moment before sending a text.

>[123] Sugawara Koushi: Today has been eventful for me already...

>[123] Daichi: Has someone challenged you too?

Koushi stiffens at Daichi's message. He hadn't thought of that possibility yet, but Oikawa being at the same university as him meant that it was likely he would go to the volleyball try-outs as well. _Looking to be their official setter, I imagine..._ Koushi pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger for a moment, and sucks in a breath. He lets it out after five seconds have passed and responds.

>[123] Sugawara Koushi: Not yet. Roommate troubles  
>[123] Sugawara Koushi: I'll give you a hint: I'm "Refreshing"

>[123] Asahi: What!? You don't mean...  
>[123] Asahi: Really....?????  
>[123] Daichi: You have Oikawa as a roommate.... ???????

>[123] Sugawara Koushi: Yes...  
>[123] Sugawara Koushi: It's worse than you think :(

>[123] Asahi: I'm so sorry :(  
>[123] Daichi: We'll be praying for you

"Thank you for the support." Koushi laughs dryly as he puts his phone back down, and when he looks up he jolts where he sits upon seeing a familiar mop of hair over by the counter buying a drink.

Koushi does _not_ want to deal with Oikawa again within the space of an hour, so he packs up his books and slowly leaves the café. He has another hour to kill until he's needed in class, but if getting there sooner means he can avoid Oikawa for longer, then he will do just that. Maybe he should find out Oikawa's schedule for the semester. _No, that would be childish._ Then again, if it saves him from a headache, it's probably worth it. Not childish at all. Nope. It was just looking out for himself.

He would have to face Oikawa sooner or later -- "later" would inevitably come anyway, being as he was his roommate -- but right now was not the time.

 "It just couldn't be easy, could it?" Koushi's shoulders deflate as he walks out of the building, muttering to himself, "It's not running away... it's a tactical retreat."

 

* * *

 

He's assigned his first essay at the end of the lecture, and it covers what he read over during his visit to the café. Koushi feels confident enough that he'll send it in with time to spare, so he puts off starting it until tomorrow, deciding to take a longer lunch break and walk around campus instead. The sun is shining, it's not too cold, and he could do with stretching his legs and getting some fresh air.

Not even ten minutes into his walk, he can hear someone calling out to him.

"Yahoo, Mr. Refreshing!"

_Ah..._

As soon as Koushi turns around, he's met with a smiling Oikawa -- though his smile doesn't _quite_ reach his eyes, Koushi notices -- and he's holding up a brown paper bag, pushing it against Koushi's chest. He blinks, taking it from him, and sneaks a peek inside. _Pastries..._ He's not exactly sure what to say, so he stays silent and waits for Oikawa to explain.

"An apology," Oikawa hums, resting his hands behind his head, "For eating your lunch. You should make something meant for me next time so I can try your food again."

Koushi can't believe what he's hearing. _I don't really want to make anything for you._

"Um, right," is all he says in reply, "Thanks. Could you stop calling me that? I have a name, you know."

"Right, right, Suga-chan," Koushi's eye twitches, but Oikawa continues with a grin, "Since we're roomies, I can call you that, right?"

_Since you're going to do it anyway, no matter what my answer, I don't have any choice, do I?_

Koushi flashes Oikawa one of his best smiles, and Oikawa's grin falters for a moment. His smile seems genuine to him. Good. Oikawa's not the only one who can fake a smile around here, and Koushi's better at making them look _real_ in comparison.

"Of course, Oikawa, since we're _roomies._ Care to walk with me?"

 _That_ catches Oikawa off guard, but he accepts the offer nonetheless. Koushi wonders if he'll regret the decision, but as soon as they begin walking, Oikawa is quiet -- _quiet!_ \-- and keeps enough space between them that Koushi doesn't feel overwhelmed like he did this morning. He bites into the pastries and wishes he could secretly record them both on his phone right now, because seeing Oikawa _this_ quiet has him in awe. _I wish Daichi and Asahi were here to see this._ In fact, he wishes all his former teammates were here. It was a historic moment that needed to be seen by many.

Koushi scrunches the paper bag up into a ball and throws it into the nearest bin as soon as he finishes. Oikawa has good taste in pastries; he had to give him credit for that.

"You know, Suga-chan," Oikawa breaks the silence as soon as Koushi becomes comfortable with it, "There's only room on the court for one setter at a time."

Koushi stops in his tracks. He stands there, balling his hands into fists, bracing himself for whatever is coming next. Oikawa's tone is teasing and _threatening_ all at the same time, in such a smug way that it makes Koushi's blood boil. Oikawa stops walking a few steps in front of him, and turns back to look at him with a smirk.

"I'm afraid you'll be getting benched again. We don't need someone who cracks under pressure the longer they go on, I hope you understand. There's no point in even trying when they release the dates. It'd just be embarrassing."

"We're at the same university, Oikawa," Koushi almost spits, but holds his tongue just enough that his voice sounds neutral, not rising to his roommate's obvious taunting, "Shouldn't we be working together, instead of tearing each other down?"

"Not if it holds the rest of us back. Oh, and before you add that you beat us, beat Seijoh... You weren't alone then, but you don't have those pesky crows to hide behind anymore, do you?"

The reply comes all too quickly, all too seriously, all too _honestly,_ and Koushi's heart sinks in his chest.

"One-to-one? We both know who the winner is, Suga-chan."

Oikawa _smiles_ and walks away without another word. Koushi knows he's right; he'd grown and worked harder since then, been useful in other ways on the court, but if Oikawa had been doing the same -- of _course_ he had, he was _Oikawa fucking Tooru_ \-- then there was no doubt about it.

"Wow, you really _are_ an S-type, huh?" Koushi laughs through gritted teeth, watching Oikawa walk back towards the main university building and become smaller and smaller, until he's finally out of sight.

There's a strong feeling bubbling up within his chest, and that feeling he recognises is _hate,_ which causes him to laugh again. Bitterly. _I look forward to meeting you...?_ He'd thought that about his roommate before, and oh how naive he felt in hindsight. Everything had been a little _too_ positive, from meeting Shimizu in the music room, to having his belongings arrive in one piece. Koushi was starting to wish all his worries were about a messy roommate, and not a rival from the past... even if said past was only a year ago.

 

* * *

 

"Maybe "hate" is too strong a word," Koushi talks loudly so the speaker on his phone can pick up his voice, and he opens the box of takeout food that has -- sadly -- gone cold in transit, and shoves it in the microwave, "It's how I felt at the time, but... I thoroughly dislike him."

The only thing keeping him from falling into a sour mood is the promise of super spicy mapo tofu, and _thankfully_ there is a restaurant a few blocks away from where he's staying that just so happens to take delivery orders too. He’ll have to visit in person sometime and thank them, but for now he shall thank them by stuffing his face with his favourite food and not letting any go to waste.

When the microwave _dings_ and Koushi opens the door, the smell that hits his nostrils almost has him in tears. _It smells SO good…!_ Yep. Sour mood averted. Koushi feels _alive_ right now, and he knows that _maybe_ he should wait until it cools down, and _maybe_ it’d be stupid to grab one of the kitchen forks -- no chopsticks anywhere? Really? -- and take a somewhat small bite of it straight away, but… he just can’t… resist… that _smell--_

“Ouch!”

“Careful, Suga-san,” Ennoshita laughs on the other end of the phone and Koushi pouts, glad he can’t see him fanning his tongue, “Please don’t hurt yourself.”

“Too late for that.”

Koushi ends up laughing along with him, he can’t help it; Ennoshita’s voice is soothing to his ears right now and a welcome distraction, along with the food, and _wow_ he really misses their faces and hopes they’re doing well. _Third years…_

“How’s training going, _Captain?”_

Ennoshita sputters at the title, and Koushi can picture what his face looks like clearly in his mind. If anyone was going to take over the captain’s position after Daichi, Ennoshita was a no-brainer, and he’s happy that the team officially assigned him as such on the day of their graduation ceremony. Koushi had been glad to be a part of it, and both he and Daichi, as vice-captain and captain, had left Ennoshita with encouraging words they hoped would help ease his nerves… though he could understand if they made it worse on top of the pressure he was already feeling, but he’d been smiling nonetheless.

“It’s still taking some time to get used to that title, but… I think we’re making progress as usual. We have a practice match against Nekoma soon, and even Tsukishima is looking forward to it.”

“Tsukishima? Really?” Koushi’s eyes widen a little as he finally digs into his food and-- _Wow, it really does taste as good as it smells!_ He’s in food heaven. This is exactly what student living was about.

“I think it has more to do with who _isn’t_ there, rather than who’s _going to be_ there.”

Kuroo Tetsurou. Of course. Nekoma’s now former captain and someone who had helped Tsukishima during the training camp. The same person who was now giving Daichi a headache. _Hang in there, Daichi._

Koushi finishes his food, takes his dish to the sink, and washes off the excess sauce, humming as he does so. Cleaning can be very therapeutic at times when there isn’t an unwieldy amount to do.

“That makes sense. He really is a no-nonsense person.”

“I was kind of worried, but it seems he takes me seriously… Oh! The others do too, but with someone like Tsukishima, it’s definitely reassuring.”

Koushi smiles to himself. He can understand where Ennoshita’s coming from. He’s about to agree whilst he’s wiping his hands dry, but the door unlocking catches his attention, along with a voice that calls out “I’m home~” in a surprisingly friendly tone that… actually sounds _genuine._ Koushi sighs heavily anyway.

Ennoshita notices it right away, “I’ll speak to you again soon, Suga-san.”

“Yes and good luck with the practice match!”

Oikawa strides into the room not a moment later with a bag over his shoulder and a sports towel draped around his neck, not even allowing Koushi a breath or two to compose himself-- to be able to _deal with_ him. He doesn’t say anything, however, no snide remarks about the smell of mapo tofu that still lingers in the air. Instead, he ruffles his hair with the towel, seemingly drying it as it does look damp -- _or greasy,_ Koushi thinks, keeping the comment inside his head -- and there’s sweat dripping down his brow.

The truth is, his hair doesn’t look greasy in the slightest, and Koushi hates to admit it looks _good,_ but that’s another thought he’ll keep to himself.

“Smells nice in here.” Oikawa says, throwing the towel through the bathroom doorway where it lands on the tiled floor.

“I ordered takeout,” Koushi says, relaxing, “Did… did you want something?”

The offer is there, at least, and no one can say he isn’t trying. He wants this to work out, for them to get along even a little bit, since they _are_ roommates. _Is that too much to wish for? It feels like it._

“No, I had food already, but… that’s _really_ sweet of you, Suga-chan~”

_Ah, there’s the condescending tone._

Oikawa smirks and walks into the bedroom, only to walk back out without his bag and-- Oh, for goodness sake, he’s shirtless again… Koushi finds his eyes wandering and he notices how toned Oikawa is in comparison to himself, and _that_ ends up depressing him. Then again, weren’t there rumours about a previous girlfriend dumping him because of how intense he was with volleyball? _Not to mention that previous knee injury…_ Yeah, Koushi isn’t as sad about his own physical situation as he thought. He’s fine the way he is.

“Phew, I’m beat from training. Mind if I use the shower first?”

Koushi shakes his head, “Not at all. I thought you did physics?”

“I do,” Oikawa answers flatly, looking bored, “That’s just something to fall back on if volleyball doesn’t work out. Oh, but it will, I’m thinking further ahead after retirement. The gym is free to use before the clubs get sorted.”

 _Huh._ Oikawa was as serious about volleyball as ever, and a small part of Koushi had to admit he admired that. Volleyball would always be a constant for him, but he wasn’t looking to pursue it as a career in the same way. He did take it seriously, though, which is why he could not and _would_ _not_ accept just giving up. If Oikawa was practicing this early on, then Koushi would have to do the same.

“Hey,” Oikawa’s harsh voice snaps him out of his thoughts, his gaze sharpening as if he has read Koushi’s mind, “Don’t get any ideas. Leave the gym alone and burry yourself in those psychology books of yours.”

 _What_ is  _your problem?_ Koushi grits his teeth, and when he doesn’t respond, Oikawa visibly relaxes -- what did _he_ have to worry about? -- and the smile he uses for the cameras and fans returns to his face. Koushi isn’t sure what annoys him more; the fake and condescending smiles, or the brutal and honest way he speaks his mind about how he feels regarding Koushi trying for the volleyball team.

“I’ll do as I please.”

Oikawa makes a disapproving _tsk_ sound and doesn’t comment further. Koushi inwardly sighs. They really _did not_ know each other outside of their high school team clashes on the court, and even then, Koushi never had a chance to speak to Oikawa personally -- as he had always been focused on taunting Kageyama -- so Koushi can’t get his head around the hostility _at all._

“You do as you please, and I’ll shower,” Oikawa huffs -- _what a child!_ \-- but winks soon after, seemingly back to a teasing nature, “Don’t wait up for me… unless you want to, _babe,_ I don’t mind~”

Koushi takes a deep breath to calm himself, “Now I understand why Iwaizumi has all those nicknames for you. Oikawa… you’re insufferable.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen for a brief moment -- there’s a flash of _something_ there, though Koushi can’t quite make out what it is -- but he’s back to normal a second later. Koushi doesn’t care what he may or may not want to say in return, and without waiting he turns around and walks into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He needs to sleep. He’s completely exhausted.

He plans to wake up early enough to be the first in the bathroom and the first out of the front door, so he can have as much of an Oikawa-less day as possible tomorrow… and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Oikawa being so hostile towards Koushi, you ask? Who knows~ (Author knows. Well, also my cousin, after countless amounts of guessing, and then me telling her anyway. Lauren you have been such a big help with me spouting nonsense to do with this AU ;^; thank you)
> 
> If reading Suga calling Ennoshita "Captain" made you feel as warm and soft as it did for me writing it, then high five! 
> 
> Just a note with regards to future updates: I was able to get this one out earlier than I initially planned because I'm impatient (oops) and also had enough time to get it done this early, however! I start a new job next week which might be intense for a while, so I don't know how speedy updates will be from that point onward. I shall try my best not to fall behind much, so please bear with me!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive playing in the background]

Mission “Avoid Oikawa At All Costs” has been going _fantastic_ for Koushi so far, and he was now into his fifth day already. He has been able to tackle his essay, along with a poster project, with nothing but his undivided attention and the use of the library… oh, and his laptop, but most importantly was that _undivided attention_ thanks to no one interrupting him.

He is in the library right now, on said laptop, working out the kinks in his essay. Koushi hasn't finished it yet, and while he would love to submit it right now, it's far too early and he does not want to risk sending something to his tutors that do not meet their expectations. He’d be two weeks early on the submission front, so he’ll leave it for now and take another few days before going over it again. Koushi's strictly keeping on top of his workload, to make things easier for himself, but for another reason too; he wants to have as much free time as possible to practise for the team try-outs.

There is just one problem.

_I need someone to set to…_

Koushi’s position as a setter wasn’t just some pretty title, it actually _meant_ something, what he was supposed _to do,_ but how could he do that with no one to practice with? Asking Oikawa was completely out of the question -- he'd just end up biting Koushi's head off -- and he didn't want to bother Shimizu when he knew she was practicing for an upcoming performance test.

"Daichi, Asahi, you're too far away..." Koushi sighs to himself, tapping his fingers on the desk while he stares at the essay on his screen.

The words don't suddenly tell him the answers to his problem, much to his dismay, and he hits save one last time and shuts the laptop off completely. He knows he'll have to ask _someone,_ but figuring out _who_ was a struggle. One of the past team members, perhaps? No, that wouldn't make it fair. _Especially if they end up thinking I'm not good enough without giving me a chance..._

Koushi will just have to visit the gym, get a feel for the place, see what it's like compared to Karasuno, and go from there. Everything will work out. He'll get a chance to properly train. Things will be fine. Hopefully. Maybe.

"I have a long way to go..."

 

* * *

 

Down past the music rooms in the main university building lie the drama rooms, and past those outside the exit doors is a performance venue building shared by all the arts students. Koushi knows this not just because of the obvious signs in the hallway, but also thanks to Shimizu stopping to talk to him on his way out of the library.

 _"I find the auditorium is a good place to collect my thoughts,"_ Shimizu handed him a key after looking around to make sure no one was listening, _"It should be empty today. Take some time for yourself."_

Words couldn't describe how thankful he was to her. Not wasting her generosity, he practically bolted his way down to where he now stood, right outside the building's doors. With the key in his hand, he unlocks the door and slips inside.

"Wow..." he mutters under his breath, eyes widening.

It's bigger than he imagined; from where Koushi stands, the stage looks as big as an Olympic volleyball court. He walks down the aisle, gazing at the rest of the open space. There are four tiers of balconies above him, and the rows of seats on the ground floor seem to go on forever. The seats, along with the curtains up on the stage, are made of a red velvet material that looks to be undeniably soft. He tests it out by running a hand over one of the seats; sure enough, they are _extremely_ soft.

_They really didn't skimp out on funding the arts department in this university..._

Koushi could sit here all day. Maybe he should, and contemplate his next move. The silence is not a deafening one, but comforting, and already his mind feels clearer than it has been for a while. It's far too tempting to relax in one of the seats, and a loud voice at the back of his mind is urging him on to do so.

That is, until another voice stops him from placing his backside down on the seat. He almost complains out loud, but promptly stops himself upon hearing what the voice is actually saying; the voice is not actually speaking, but singing.

"I've created memories with you, despite having neither a tomorrow nor a future. Colours I didn't know spread beyond these cold nights."

The voice is soft, mesmerising, absolutely beautiful. Koushi finds his breath caught in his throat.

"How could the scenery around us change, just by touching your warm fingers?"

The voice echoes around the auditorium, and Koushi isn't sure in which direction it's originating from, but right now he doesn't care, and only finds himself closing his eyes to listen more closely. He can feel the raw emotion in what is being sung, and it's difficult to not be affected by it. He finds himself wiping tears away from his eyes.

"I will continue to wish, from a distant place, for a world where you can smile."

Koushi sucks in a breath and holds his hand against his chest, looking up at the highest balcony. He can see something now-- or rather someone, with somewhat familiar black and white-grey spiky hair.

"That is my only dream."

Bokuto Koutarou leans over the side of the balcony with a wistful expression on his face that Koushi can't believe he's seeing. _Never mind his face, he was singing!_ The previous captain of Fukurodani Academy was now staring straight at him, whilst he was staring right back. Koushi did not have an eccentric hairstyle like Bokuto, so the probability of him actually recognising him from such a height was likely to be low and--

"Oho? Sugawara Koushi!"

 _Ah, I see._ _Owls do have good eyesight, after all._ Their far vision, particularly in low light, is exceptionally good too. Bokuto was not an actual owl, however, no matter how much his hair made him look like one. _He... sure is something._

Koushi waves up at him and laughs awkwardly when Bokuto says he'll "jump right down", but then he really _does_ jump over the edge of the balcony he's on. Koushi screams. Koushi screams so loud that it echoes around the auditorium and sounds like he's trying to hit the highest note that is humanly possible to reach in order to surpass a world record. Unfortunately, it's anything _but_ graceful.

Bokuto jumps from one balcony down to the next, holding onto the edges and a rope hanging down from the ceiling. Koushi's heart jumps into his throat and his pulse rapidly increases, and for a moment he honestly believes he's about to _die_ if Bokuto doesn't do so before him, but then Bokuto lands firmly on the ground with a loud _thump!_ and _snap!_ that has him heaving out a breathe he didn't realise he was holding in. The floor board below his feet breaks, not his bones, and Koushi isn't sure whether he should laugh or cry.

"Phew, if the department knew I did that without the stunt harnesses, they'd take the leading role off me. Good thing it's just you here, Sugawara!"

"You have to do something like that anyway?" Koushi's eyes widen as he automatically reaches his hand out to shake the hand Bokuto extends to him, "Wait, does that mean you take drama?"

"That's right! What about you?"

"Psychology," Koushi smiles a little easier, "I'm... currently hoping to join the volleyball team here, too."

 That makes Bokuto's eyes shine in a way that brings Koushi right back to when Karasuno played against Fukurodani during the summer training camp. The ace had been a force to be reckoned with, and had an intensity during matches that was indeed a little off-putting. The passion he had, that also flared in his eyes, was admirable. It was the same look in his eyes that Koushi could see now, but instead of being off-putting, it made him feel more at ease. Bokuto wasn't Oikawa, after all.

"Bokuto-san," Koushi starts before the other can comment, "If it's not too much trouble, do you think we c--"

"Hahaha! We should practice together! I need someone to set to me that I can trust. It's a good thing you're here, Sugawara!"

Koushi feels a _thump!_ against his back, registering that Bokuto did indeed whack him in a playful manner, but _wow,_ there really _is_ a reason the floorboard broke underneath him. _I'd hate to get on his bad side during a fight._ Koushi counts his blessings that he isn't actually the type to get so easily wound up like a certain -- see, Tanaka -- past teammate.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san. You can just call me Suga."

"Then drop the honorific for me, Suga! I look forward to working with you!"

Bokuto grins and erupts in laughter that is loud and echoes around the auditorium like Koushi's previous scream, but instead of being annoying, it's a welcoming and hearty sound.

 _Thank you, Shimizu._ Whether she knew Koushi would bump into Bokuto or not, Koushi wasn't sure, but he was glad things were now looking more positive.

 

* * *

 

"Suga! One more!"

"Bokuto!"

The university's gym is everything Koushi imagined it would be, and then some. It matches the feel of Sendai City Gymnasium-- No, _outmatches_ _it,_ even, with how it's newer and even larger in comparison. It completely blows Karasuno's gym out of the water, mainly due to how much more specialised all the equipment is that's housed inside the building. Everything is kept in the best absolute condition possible, which is why Koushi was afraid to even throw one of the volleyballs to begin with when they first arrived.

It took Bokuto snatching the ball out of his hands and slamming it over the net to snap Koushi out of his worried gaze, although he did stare in horror for a few moments afterwards. Koushi was thankful, in the end, as he was now setting to someone as he first wished he would be able to do.

He grins as he jumps into the next set, the loud _"whoop!"_ from Bokuto a good indication that he's doing what someone of his position should do _right._ This time, the previous ace practices a faint, and grumbles under his breath that it _"doesn't feel the same without someone attempting to block it"._

"That's the only cons of practicing with just two players."

"If only Akaashi were here."

At the mention of the other setter, a light in Bokuto's eyes dims and Koushi prepares himself for the worst. _Bokuto's emo mode._ He remembers that from the training camp. How could he not? The way Bokuto bounced back even better than before during the final moments of the practice match had been awe-inspiring. The moments before that? Difficult to watch.

"Suga, don't set to me anymore!"

 _Huh!?_ How Koushi is supposed to practice without doing so, he isn't sure, and on instinct he wants to hit Bokuto with a signature "Negativity, begone!" _thwack!_ but Bokuto runs to where his bag lies on one of the far walls and fumbles his hands around inside in search of something. Koushi watches his frantic state, volleyball in his hands, tilting his head when Bokuto pulls his phone out and hurriedly punches in what he assumes is someone's number. _Akaashi?_

"Aaakaaaaaaaashiiiiiii!" Bokuto practically wails the name.

_I was right._

"Bokuto-san," Koushi hears the calm response from the phone that's on loud speaker, "Please don't be so loud. Is something wrong?"

"Suga-- Karasuno's Sugawara has set to me. What do you think!?"

"That's great, Bokuto-san."

Koushi almost laughs, but holds it back. In terms of emotional reactions, they couldn't have been more different. _They do say opposites attract, after all._ He briefly considers if that means one day he could find himself on closer terms with Oikawa. _... Unlikely._ "Briefly" being the key word.

"Akaashi, I wish you were here! I miss you."

"... I miss you too, Bokuto-san. Please do your best and I'll see you soon."

Oikawa was confident to the point it bordered on arrogance, and _that_ was putting it lightly. Koushi was not overly fond of backhanded compliments, and that's all Oikawa seemed to be able to give. The fake smiles, condescending tones, everything Oikawa said and did never appeared to be genuine, and _that_ pissed Koushi off the most.

"Suga, you're frowning," Bokuto's voice snaps Koushi out of his thoughts, "Something on your mind?"

_Oh, he's off the phone and back to normal._

Koushi sucks in a breath, "It's nothing really, just--"

"Yahoo, Fukuro-chan, fancy seeing you here."

A voice that Koushi hasn't had to hear in five days echoes in the gym, and when he looks over to the source, Oikawa is standing there by the door that leads to the changing room lockers. Shirtless. _Again._ Why he couldn't get changed like a normal person, Koushi doesn't understand. He's holding what looks like a gym shirt in his hands, and _why doesn't he just put it on?_

 "Oikawa!" Bokuto beams, unaware of the face Koushi is pulling, "Here to train? You're just in time, we need someone to block."

"That's not my area of expertise, I'm afraid. What if I set to you instead?"

 _There's_ the smile that aggravates Koushi the most, and -- _finally, he's putting the damn shirt on!_ \-- Oikawa strides over to where they're standing, with an air of confidence that is somewhat intimidating for a moment. He looks Koushi up and down, then does the same to Bokuto, and takes the volleyball from Koushi's hands while humming.

"After all, you owe me for stealing my room."

"I won it fair and square!"

"Excuse me," Koushi intervenes, holding back the urge to snatch the volleyball back, "I believe I'm already the setter for this training session. We really would appreciate you blocking, Oikawa."

"That so, Suga-chan? Fine. We'll do it your way, just don't disappoint me."

The way Oikawa smiles at Koushi sends a shiver down his spine, and for a single moment he wonders if maybe letting Oikawa get what he wants would have been a better choice after all.

 

* * *

 

Koushi aches. His arms, his legs, his hands, his neck, his feet, his _face... Everything all over aches._

Despite the previous tension between the two setters, it wasn't long into practice with Oikawa that they ended up swapping positions every now and then, and every time Koushi came up to block, the former Seijoh captain hit the ball that little bit harder than he did before. During the last swap, Bokuto had been the one to serve, and when Oikawa hit it over the net, Koushi's face had unfortunately been right in the firing line instead of his hands.

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened, Suga-chan~" Oikawa practically sings the words as they walk back to their accommodation together, much to Koushi's dismay.

Oikawa forgot to bring his copy of the apartment key along with him that morning, and wouldn't it be a damn _shame_ if Koushi decides that, actually, he has other plans before heading back, and leaves Oikawa all by his lonesome? _Such a real shame it would be._

Unfortunately -- or fortunately for Oikawa -- Koushi isn't that cruel.

"Please don't remind me, it was just as painful back then too." he'd push Oikawa for that if he thought he could, but he can't, they're not exactly _friends,_ are they? Instead, he sucks in a breath, holds it for a moment, then lets it out and feels much calmer.

"What was that about Bokuto stealing your room?" Koushi changes the topic of discussion, his curiosity getting the better of him as they finally walk into their building, "He didn't actually steal it, did he?"

Oikawa frowns, but it's childlike, and Koushi secretly rolls his eyes, "The single occupancy rooms here are few and far between. You'd be lucky to get one, so it's a total lottery. Fukuro-chan stole mine."

"So he didn't steal it, he won it fair and square?"

"Didn't you hear what I said, Suga-chan? He stole it from me, there's nothing _fair and square_ about it!"

Koushi drowns out the rest as they ride the lift up to their floor, only just making out some complaints about Oikawa wishing he had more space to himself, being able to take his time in the bathroom without any worry, whine, whine, whine... _He doesn't stop, how does he not exhaust himself?_

"Despite the fact we were rivals on the court," Oikawa finally speaks in a sincere tone, which snaps Koushi out of his _Ignoring Oikawa Mode,_ "it was nice to see a friendly face when meeting my roommate."

He's... honestly taken aback at that. He waits for a condescending comment to follow, but it never comes, and Koushi honestly starts to think that _maybe he's not so bad after all._

"Of course, it would have been so much better if Iwa-chan was here, but he betrayed me for South Tokyo University!"

_Ah..._

"Of course."

_Of course._

"Don't take it too hard, Suga-chan, at least we're the handsome setter team, and by that I mean _I am,_ you're just my support!"

"Oikawa, I swear if you don't shut up, I'm locking you out of--"

"HEY, SUGA, OIKAWA!"

Bokuto's booming voice interrupts Koushi's threat, and _honestly,_ if Koushi keeps getting interrupted like this, he's going to hide himself in the library for every semester, because what would be the point of even attempting to talk over such big personalities? Or maybe he can get Bokuto to interrupt Oikawa every time he makes a scathing or stupid comment; which, quite frankly, would be 95% of the time, and _wow silence from Oikawa would be bliss, please help, Bokuto._

"You're on this floor too?" Koushi pushes forward and against Oikawa's protests.

Bokuto grins, "Yeah! Good to see friendly faces as my neighbours."  

It makes _perfect sense_ to Koushi that Bokuto lives on this floor, what with the interior design's colour scheme being a perfect match too. Him being on any other floor would be an absolute crime.

"I hope you both have time to train tomorrow."

"Yes--!" "Sorry, Fukuro-chan, I'm busy--"

The sudden irritated aura emanating from Oikawa's body does not go unnoticed by Koushi, and with a smug smile of his own, Koushi chuckles and pats Oikawa on the back.

"Next time, roommate. Until then, see you, Bokuto!"

And with that, he turns, not waiting for a reply. He drowns out the conversation as soon as he hears the whining tone in Oikawa's voice, and even ignores the hurried sound of panicked footsteps. He opens the apartment door, slips inside, and promptly closes and locks it straight after.

Not even five seconds later there's banging on the door.

"Very funny, Suga-chan!"

"What was that? I can't hear you."

Oh Koushi is absolutely _loving_ this. He stares at the door, not caring to look through the peephole, which he realises would come in pretty handy for any other time he wants to lock Oikawa out, but he's not _that_ mean, not really... _Okay, maybe he is._

"Ha-ha, you've had your fun, it's time to let me in."

Ignoring him and revelling in the foot stomps that follow, Koushi finally opens the door.

"Honey, I'm home." Oikawa's smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"You're home awfully late."

Neither does Koushi's, for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never once thought of ever abandoning this, and SO much has happened since I started my new job, so many ups and downs, and I've just come back from a two week break that did so much GOOD for my mental health, and holy moly I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE.
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for your comments on the previous chapter. Every time there was a new one, I kept wanting to reply, but as more time passed, I felt ever so guilty for never updating in a timely manner, but we're finally here! I want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you that have commented and (hopefully) still kept hope this would be updated, because, as I said, unless I make a big hoo-ha about it, this is never going to be abandoned. I just hope you all don't hate me too much if another long break happens again (I promise I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen, but, well, I have to look after my own well being first and foremost, since without that I can't even write, which is super stressful too!)
> 
> Anyway, I'm just so happy to have this published after so long, and I can concentrate on the upcoming chapters with a clearer mind-frame.


End file.
